Para sempre
by Julia S. Black
Summary: Alec Volturi encontra alguém disposta a provar que "amor" não é só uma palavra. Alec Volturi & Angelina Cullen. Personagem original. REESCRITA!
1. Chapter 1

Olhei a toda volta. As pessoas de Seattle tinham o terrível costume de ficar dentro de casa, por causa do frio. A rua poderia ser descrita como "deserta" se não fosse por um estranho ou outro, que não davam a mínima atenção para nada.

Acelerei o passo. Ainda eram oito da noite, eu teria tempo de encontrar Fred.

Fred era meu irmão. Eu não o via há dois meses, já que ele morava em Seattle e eu em San Francisco. Os motivos eram no mínimo complicados. Simplificando tudo: Nossos pais haviam nos deixado. Eu vivia com a nossa tia e ele com a nossa avó.

Mas eu não estava me importando realmente com isso. Eu tinha chegado aqui há pouco tempo, e só queria encontrar meu irmão o mais rápido possível.

Estanquei na metade de um passo. Eu sabia que deveria ser loucura, mas eu tinha a nítida impressão de que alguém me observava.

Respirei fundo e contei até dez.

Que coisa _maravilhosa_! Eu estava perdendo toda minha sanidade.

Talvez fosse o frio... Ou o sono... Eu não estava mesmo bem.

Revirei os olhos e me obriguei a andar novamente, pensando em como Fred riria de mim ao saber que eu estava agindo feito uma idiota.

Tentei manter uma linha de pensamentos equilibrados, porém era muito difícil, já que eu continuava a sentir olhos em mim.

Me virei para trás, tentando convencer a mim mesma que tudo era fruto da minha imaginação.

Arregalei os olhos e prendi a respiração.

Longe, mas visível, estava um homem. Consegui perceber alguns detalhes. Ele era bem alto e musculoso. Usava roupas pretas, meio rasgadas. A pele era tão branca que ele poderia ser confundido com um fantasma. Os cabelos eram pretos.

Voltei a olhar para frente, andando depressa.

Senti meu corpo gelar ao ouvir um rosnado. Eu estava me sentindo em um filme de terror.

Eu sabia que era uma atitude boba e infantil, mas não pude me conter. Corri o máximo que minhas pernas agüentaram, sem olhar para trás.

Eu não conseguia ouvir passos, mas tinha certeza de que ele continuava atrás de mim. Sem me controlar, olhei para trás.

Ele estava parado, parecendo estar em uma luta interna consigo mesmo.

Eu voltei a olhar para frente e tarde demais percebi que havia um buraco na rua. Não era fundo, mas foi o suficiente para me fazer tropeçar. Enrosquei o pé ali e cai para frente.

Gemi ao atingir o asfalto.

Eu já podia sentir alguns locais ardentes, sinal de que eu havia me machucado.

Sem me levantar, olhei para minha mão. Ela estava ralada, e suja de sangue.

Tentei me levantar, quando ouvi os rosnados se intensificarem.

Assim que me coloquei em pé, olhei desesperada para o homem que agora estava a minha frente. De perto, eu podia perceber mais detalhes. Ele tinha os lábios cheios e vermelhos, cílios longos e olhos negros e intensos. Entretanto, o que mais me chamou a atenção foi a beleza dele. Ele era um daqueles homens que você esperava ver somente em um filme.

Ele segurou minha mão com força, e olhou para o meu sangue, como se no momento, ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

-Por favor... – implorei – Só me deixe ir.

-Eu não consigo... – ele sussurrou, com uma voz aveludada. Eu pude ver um pouco de compaixão atingir seus olhos – É mais forte do que eu... Sinto muito.

Fechei os olhos, sabendo que eu não conseguiria mais correr. Meu joelho estava dolorido, e provavelmente também ralado. O rapaz segurava meu braço com força e eu não tinha a mínima chance de me soltar.

Seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço. Não como uma carícia. Era mais como necessidade. Senti quando eles se separaram.

Gritei quando ele me mordeu.

A dor era inacreditável. Meu pescoço queimava.

-NÃO! – uma voz desconhecida gritou.

Vagamente percebi que o rapaz foi tirado de perto de mim.

Meus joelhos cederam e eu cai no chão, me contorcendo em dor.

-Jasper, leve-o para longe!

Senti mãos firmes me segurarem e abri os olhos.

Um garoto, ruivo (não exatamente ruivo, o cabelo dele parecia ter várias tonalidades) me segurava com força nos braços.

-Você vai ficar bem – ele me garantiu.

Balancei a cabeça, sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

-Eu não quero ficar bem. Só quero que a dor passe.

-Eu sinto muito.

Fechei os olhos novamente. Tive a impressão de que ele se movia, mas eu não me importava.

Ouvi vozes gritarem umas com as outras e percebi que ele havia me levado para algum lugar.

Eu pegava fragmentos das conversas.

-Emmett a mordeu...

-Ela tem pouco sangue...

-Temos que deixar a transformação acontecer...

-Ela não vai ter escolha?

-Escolha, Rosalie? – repetiu uma mulher, parecendo inconformada – Como assim, escolha? Você não percebeu que ou ela se transforma ou morre?

-Vocês estão roubando a vida dela, Alice! Eu preferia ter morrido! – gritou a primeira mulher.

-Não estamos falando de _você_! – gritou a segunda de volta.

Trinquei os dentes, sentindo que o fogo agora consumia meu corpo todo.

Minha mente parecia ligar e desligar, então de tempos em tempos eu pegava mais algumas falas.

-Pegue o celular dela... Deve ter o número de algum familiar.

-E o que fazemos quando encontrarmos o número? – perguntou alguém com ironia – Dizemos "Olá, tudo bem? Só liguei para avisar que sua filha vai ficar comigo por alguns dias. A propósito, você não me conhece, mas não se preocupe, tenho as melhores intenções"?

-Cale essa boca! Nós vamos dar um jeito.

Gritei.

A dor deveria estar em seu ápice.

Alguém passou a mão por meu rosto.

Há quanto tempo eu queimava?

Cravei as unhas nas bordas do sofá, onde percebi que estava deitada.

-Eu não quero Renesmee aqui quando _ela_ acordar.

-Então peça ao Jacob para levá-la daqui, Bella – ouvi a voz do garoto ruivo, bem próxima a mim – Eu não posso ir, querida. Tenho que ajudar com essa aqui. Ela vai precisar ser ensinada.

Mais silêncio.

Percebi que meu olfato estava incrível. Como uma forma de me distrair da dor, comecei a classificar os cheiros que eu sentia. Chocolate, pão, musgo, terra molhada, sol... Eram combinações maravilhosas!

Comecei a perceber também mudanças em minha audição. Ao meu redor, era possível ouvir a respiração suave de cada pessoa na sala. Consegui contar seis diferentes.

Lentamente a dor foi centrando-se em meu peito. Era um alivio para o resto do corpo, mas era insuportável para meu peito. Eu preferia que queimasse meu corpo todo, pois doía menos.

Gritei em aflição.

-Vai terminar – alguém anunciou.

Meu grito cessou, abruptamente, assim como a dor.

Abri meus olhos e corri-os por todo o local.

Encontrei seis pares de olhos me fitando atentamente.

-Mantenham distância – uma garota de cabelos curtos e repicados alertou.

Todos continuaram a me fitar, o ruivo e dois louros meio abaixados, como se estivessem preparados para me atacar.

Levei as mãos á garganta, percebendo que ela queimava.

Atrás dos homens, estavam três mulheres. Uma era a de cabelos curtos, que pediu que continuassem longe de mim. A segunda aparentava ser mais velha, porém não devia passar dos vinte e poucos. Ela me olhava com uma expressão bondosa, e tinha o bonito rosto em forma de coração. A terceira tinha cabelos longos, cor de mogno. Ela me encarava de modo temeroso.

Levantei-me depressa e corri para fora.

-_Merda_ – rosnou um dos homens. Era o mais alto, com cabelos cor de mel e cicatrizes distribuídas pelos ombros – Volte aqui!

Acelerei meu ritmo, ao ouvir essas palavras.

Surpresa, eu percebi que poderia correr mais do que um caminhão.

Eu ouvia passos ritmados as minhas costas, sinal de que os estranhos me seguiram.

-Só queremos ajudar! – gritou a garota morena.

Ignorei-a e continuei correndo, presa em meu próprio medo.

Arfei, quando de cima da árvore, o rapaz louro pulou para minha frente.

Me virei depressa para trás, procurando uma saída, mas eles me cercavam.

As palavras faltavam-me para descrever o quão desconfortável eu ficava, com estranhos as minhas costas.

-O que você quer? – perguntei, finalmente.

-Você não pode ficar sozinha – respondeu o homem mais velho.

-E por que não? – revidei.

-Porque existem regras. Nós te criamos, temos que te ensinar.

Franzi o cenho, confusa.

Ele sorriu serenamente.

-Não precisa nos atacar, criança. Até mesmo porque fazer isso seria idiotice, uma vez que você _sabe_ que não pode nos vencer, não é?

Suspirei e acenei com a cabeça.

-Agora, responda-me, o que quer primeiro? Respostas ou apaziguar a queimação em sua garganta?

-A garganta – respondi imediatamente.

Ele sorriu.

-Jasper já vasculhou a área. Não há humanos por aqui, então pode ir.

-Ir para onde? - ignorei a parte sobre "humanos".

-Eu te mostro – o ruivo aproximou-se cautelosamente.

-Eu vou com você – adiantou-se o louro alto.

Eles começaram a correr.

Hesitantemente, segui-os.

Tentei manter um ritmo lento, mas era complicado. Os rapazes que corriam comigo pareciam não ser tão velozes quanto eu, então sempre que eu percebia que eu estava próxima demais, diminuía meu ritmo.

Eles pararam e gesticularam para frente.

-Tem um urso a sua espera – alertou o ruivo.

Olhei-o surpresa.

-Como o urso vai me ajudar?

- Você só tem que atacá-lo. O resto fica por conta dos instintos.

-Atacá-lo? – repeti. Ele estava brincando comigo? – E eu atacaria um urso por quê?

-Porque é o que você tem que fazer – rosnou o louro.

-Ele é sua comida – explicou o ruivo – Só ataque o urso e te explicamos depois.

-Eu vou morrer se atacar um urso – declarei o óbvio, me contendo para não revirar os olhos.

O louro rosnou e correu com impaciência, virando à direita. Dois segundos depois ele voltou arrastando o urso morto pelo pé.

-Estou morto? – perguntou ironicamente.

Balancei a cabeça e olhei para o urso.

-Eu não quero comê-lo...

O ruivo sorriu, parecendo se divertir, enquanto o louro revirava os olhos.

Com cuidado, o ruivo se abaixou, e mordeu o pescoço do urso, arrancando um naco de carne. Rapidamente o sangue começou a fluir do corpo do bicho.

Senti minha garganta arder insuportavelmente. Olhei para o sangue sem entender... Sem nem ao menos querer pensar.

Meus desejos me dominavam.

Em um milésimo de segundo eu já estava ajoelhada ao lado do urso, drenando seu sangue freneticamente.

Ao beber até a última gota de sangue, me afastei e passei a mão pelo rosto, limpando o sangue com a mão.

-E então? – sorriu o ruivo.

-Eu quero mais.

Ele assentiu, com um sorriso compreensivo.

-Acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa – comentou animadamente – Eu sou Edward Cullen.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, também divertida.

-E eu Angelina Steiner.

**_N/a: _**_Eu sei. Vocês estão pensando que é muita cara de pau da minha parte chegar aqui toda felizinha e dizer "Oi" quando eu fiz uma fic de 27 capítulos retornar ao capítulo 1, né? Mas eu disse que ia reescrever. Já tenho quase a fic inteira pronta, então não se preocupem. Logo chegamos novamente no capítulo onde eu estava. Prometo postar semanalmente. **DW, Cacap, Hino, Baby, Abbie, Ch, Re Vitorino, Thplacebo, Kira, Nah, Louise, Lucy, **leitores fantasmas (:P) peço que não deixem de ler a fic e que não estejam planejando formas dolorosas de me matar. Beijos&maisbeijos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Suspirei e empurrei o corpo de terceiro urso com o pé.

-Satisfeita? – perguntou Edward. Jasper, como eu fiquei sabendo que se chamava o louro, apenas se mantinha distante.

-Acho que sim. Eu me sinto cheia, mas minha garganta ainda arde...

-Essa parte nunca passa... Com o tempo você se acostuma.

Acenei com a cabeça e fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Pergunte. – ele sorriu.

-Como você...? – suspirei. Tudo era estranho demais para que eu sequer tentasse entender. – Tudo bem... O que aconteceu comigo?

-Emmett perdeu o controle, te atacou e agora você é uma de nós.

-E o que "nós" somos?

Ele hesitou, olhando para Jasper.

-Vampiros. – respondeu Jasper, aproximando-se.

-Vampiros? – repeti incrédula.

-Vampiros, frios, bebedores de sangue... Você escolhe como quer chamar – ele deu de ombros.

-Vampiros... – tentei entender o verdadeiro significado daquilo – Então... Eu sou um monstro?... _Estranho_... Sempre pensei que os vampiros atacassem humanos...

Eles trocaram um olhar hesitante.

-Que tal irmos para casa? Lá te explicamos tudo... – propôs Edward.

Acenei vagamente, perdida em pensamentos.

Corri atrás de Edward e Jasper, ainda sem compreender realmente o que significava ser um vampiro.

-Edward? - a garota de cabelos cor de mogno já estava na casa. Os outros _vampiros_ também.

-Está tudo bem – ele sorriu para ela.

Hesitei na entrada da casa e olhei para Edward.

-Eu preciso ser convidada...?

Ele conteve o riso, enquanto os outros me lançavam olhares divertidos.

-Então já contou a ela? – sorriu o louro, que parecia ser o mais velho.

-Contei – Edward encolheu os ombros – Ela aceitou bem.

Eu não havia aceitado nada. Ainda estava na fase de entender o que tinha acontecido.

Edward pareceu ser capaz de me ouvir meus pensamentos, e me lançou um sorriso, claramente zombando de mim.

_Ah_! Lá estava ela outra vez... Minha paranóia.

_Como_ Edward ouviria algo que eu não disse?

-Não precisa ser convidada – disse a pequena de cabelos pretos, sorrindo grandiosamente.

Acenei com a cabeça e passei pela porta. Sorri ao perceber que eu estava surpresa por ter passado sem nenhum obstáculo. Mesmo com as palavras da garota, eu imaginava que uma parede invisível me impediria de entrar, já que eu não era "convidada". Pelo menos não com todas as letras.

-Sente-se – pediu a mulher mais velha, parecendo ansiosa.

Por educação, sentei-me em uma das cadeiras colocadas ao redor da mesa.

Todos sentaram em seus lugares e olharam para o louro, que agora eu imaginava ser o líder.

Este se virou para mim e sorriu serenamente.

-Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen.

-Ah... Oi – respondi.

-Sou o pai dessa família e criador deste clã – continuou ele – Vou apresentar a família devidamente.

Ele me lançou um pequeno sorriso e pegou na mão da mulher ao seu lado.

-Esta é Esme... – era a mulher do rosto de coração. Ela era deslumbrante, assim como todos os outros... Era delicada e aparentava ser amável – Ela é minha esposa.

Eles realmente formavam um belo casal.

-Alice – ele apontou para a garota de cabelos pretos.

-Bella – ele apontou para a garota que restava. A que se sentava ao lado de Edward.

-Edward e Jasper você já conhece. Além desses há mais dois vampiros, Emmett e Rosalie, que não estão aqui.

-Emmett me atacou – pelo menos foi o que Edward tinha me dito.

-Hum... Foi. – ele ficou desconfortável.

-Continue, por favor – pedi, quando percebi que ele iria tentar me explicar os motivos do tal Emmett.

-Edward e Bella têm uma filha – ele pareceu aliviado – Chama-se Renesmee, e é metade humana, metade vampira.

Pisquei os olhos lentamente.

-Metade humana, metade vampira? – repeti.

-Isso.

Corri os olhos pela casa discretamente, procurando pela garota e tentando não demonstrar curiosidade demais.

-Ela não está aqui. – Edward respondeu.

Mais uma vez tive a estranha sensação de que ele podia ouvir meus pensamentos.

Acenei com a cabeça rapidamente.

-Ela não vai vir por enquanto... – disse Carlisle.

-Tudo bem...

-Eu sei que deve estar sendo muita coisa de uma só vez... – começou Carlisle, após alguns segundos de silêncio – Mas ainda há mais coisas que você precisa saber...

Assenti.

-Na nossa família há um lobisomem...

-_Lobisomem_? – interrompi – Como assim? Um lobo? Que vive com vampiros? – mesmo sem conhecer essa vida, aquilo me parecia extremamente errado.

-Ele não nos faz mal, Angelina – Edward disse rapidamente.

Respirei fundo e olhei para Carlisle, deixando que ele terminasse.

Ele contou-me que o rapaz era o melhor amigo de Bella, e que já havia ajudado a família inúmeras vezes. O lobisomem, dissera ele, era inofensivo e não tentaria me atacar se eu não lhe desse motivo. Explicou-me também que a história de lua cheia não era verdadeira. Pelo menos não era para Jacob (esse era o nome do lobo). Ele podia se transformar quando bem entendesse, fosse noite ou fosse dia.

Depois de esclarecermos todas as minhas dúvidas, voltamos a falar dos vampiros.

-Nós somos _fortes_... – Carlisle explicou – Fortes o bastante para matarmos um humano por acidente. Também somos velozes, corremos centenas de quilômetros em uma velocidade inacreditável e sem nos cansarmos. Nunca precisamos dormir. Somos venenosos, nossa mordida é fatal para um lobisomem. E _sempre_ estamos com sede. Essa sede pode ser contida por sangue animal ou por sangue humano. Nossa família bebe o animal, pois assim não temos que matar nenhum humano.

Então vampiros atacavam mesmo humanos.

-Mas o Emmett me mordeu – argumentei.

-Ele perdeu o controle.

-Que tal nos contar um pouco sobre você e em seguida te contamos um pouco mais sobre nós? – propôs Esme, com um sorriso gentil, claramente constrangida por Emmett.

-Eu sou... – minha mente se embaralhou. Tudo estava tão confuso... Eu não conseguia me lembrar muito bem do que aconteceu _antes_ de Emmett ter me mordido. Eu sabia bem quem era, minha idade, e algumas outras coisas. Mas o resto era difícil de lembrar. – Sou Angelina Steiner, tenho dezessete anos.

-Sua família? – incentivou Esme.

Fechei os olhos com força, enquanto a imagem de um garoto louro preenchia minha mente.

-Tenho um irmão – abri os olhos – Chama-se Fred e é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

-Seus pais?

-Lilian e Hugo. Mas eu não gosto deles, então não vale a pena falar muito sobre os dois. Basta saber que eles abandonaram-me e ao meu irmão.

-_Abandonou_? – uma voz nova soou vinda da porta de entrada – Tantas pessoas querem ter filhos e eles abandonaram os que tiveram?

Olhei rapidamente para lá e vi uma mulher parecida com o que eu idealizava como _anjo_. Ela não era alta, mas também não era baixa e tinha cabelos louros, que caiam em cachos perfeitos até o meio das suas costas. Seu rosto era perfeito. Pele bem clara, olhos dourados, boca cheia e vermelha.

Assim que percebeu meu olhar curioso ela sorriu.

-Sou Rosalie.

-Angelina – respondi educadamente.

Ela andou com uma leveza inacreditável até uma cadeira ao meu lado e sentou-se.

-Emmett chegará em breve. Ele está terminando de caçar e disse que quer ficar um tempo sozinho.

-Ele está se culpando? – perguntou Carlisle.

-Sim.

Esme suspirou.

-Temos que falar com ele.

-Eu já falei – respondeu Rosalie.

Alice sorria como quem sabe de um segredo.

-Deixem-me ter um tempo com ele. Garanto que ele volta melhor, depois de conversarmos.

-Pode ir – Carlisle olhou para ela.

-Obrigada – ela se levantou sorrindo e disparou para fora da casa.

-Muito bem – Carlisle voltou a falar – Angelina tem mais alguma coisa para nos dizer?

Balancei a cabeça.

-Então... Agora vamos falar sobre os dons.

-Dons?

-Sim. Depois disso acabou e você pode descansar – ele disse sorrindo levemente.

-Tudo bem – sorri – Eu não estou cansada.

-Alguns vampiros, além de todas as outras características que eu te descrevi, possuem dons.

-Que tipo de dons?

-Na nossa família, por exemplo, há um leitor de mentes, um manipulador de sentimentos, uma vidente, um escudo e alguém que consegue passar imagens através do toque.

-Ela está confusa – riu Edward.

-Você é o leitor de mentes!

-Sou.

-Manipulador de sentimentos? – perguntei, olhando para todos.

Jasper sorriu e uma onda de compreensão me atingiu, seguida de felicidade, excitação e por fim calma.

-Jasper! – eu sorri, animada.

-Vidente?

-Alice – respondeu Rosalie.

-O que é um escudo? – mudei de pergunta.

-Alguém que consegue bloquear ataques mentais – respondeu Edward – Esse _alguém _– ele lançou um sorriso a Bella – Consegue impedir que eu leia sua mente, que a torturem ou que tirem seus sentidos...

-Torturar? Tirar sentidos? – repeti.

-Na nossa família ninguém consegue fazer isso – explicou Carlisle – Os vampiros que tem esses dons estão no clã dos Volturi. Jane e Alec.

-Quem são os Volturi? – _Volturi_. Eu gostava desse nome.

-São como nossos _policiais_. Eles cuidam para que a lei seja cumprida.

-Lei? Vampiros têm leis?

-Sim, temos leis. Consistem basicamente em não nos expor aos humanos.

-Alice disse que Alec está em Monterrey. Ela disse que logo ele vai passar por aqui, para saber como Renesmee está se comportando. Depois vai correndo relatar tudo ao Aro – comentou Bella.

-Logo quando? –Esme perguntou.

-Daqui três dias, mais ou menos.

Todos olharam para mim.

-Eles não vão gostar de termos feito outra adição...

-Não tem que _gostar_ – respondeu Rosalie – Tem que _aceitar_.

-Desde que Angelina não tenha nenhum dom...

-É verdade! – comentou Carlisle e virou-se para Edward – Consegue perceber se ela tem algum poder?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Se tiver, só vamos descobrir daqui a algum tempo, quando ela souber se controlar.

-Eu sei me controlar.

-Que bom... – comentou Edward, virando-se para a porta de entrada – Então prove.

-Provar?

Jasper riu ironicamente.

-Ela tem horas de vida, Edward. Acha mesmo que ela vai conseguir se controlar?

-Vamos descobrir isso agora – respondeu Edward, sem expressão.

Todos os outros também se viraram para a porta.

Segui o olhar deles e vi o vampiro moreno encostado na porta.

-Olá Emmett – disse Carlisle.

-_VOCÊ_! – gritei me levantado.

_**N/a:** Então... Me atrasei em uma semana com a postagem, eu sei. Peço desculpas.  
_

**_Cacap: _**_Coloca no alerta, fica mais fácil. Bem... Desculpe, você sofre duplamente comigo, na fic Harry Potter e aqui :P ... Eu sei,_ _eu sou uma autora irreponsável_. _Não vou mais me atrasar nas postagens._ _Beijos;_

**_DW: _**_Obrigada. :D De verdade. E eu imagino que tenha se assustado mesmo, eu deveria ter explicado direito! Enfim, a atualização está aqui e o Alec está chegando (devo ter citado que ele vem para uma visita, não?)... Mudei um pouco as coisas, mas acho que você vai gostar do mesmo jeito. Não posso contar muita coisa, ou ler perde a graça :P . Beijos!_

_**Nina Potter: **Obrigada! Cá está a postagem. Beijos._

_Hey... Vocês já repararam em como o balãozinho amarelo ali embaixo é bonito? Cliquem nele e deixem a autora feliz._

**I I I**

** I I**

**I**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Assim que eu gritei, todos os outros vampiros se levantaram, prevendo minha reação.

Jasper me agarrou rapidamente e puxou meus braços para trás, impedindo que eu tentasse qualquer coisa.

-_Angelina_! – ele rosnou – Você disse que sabia se controlar! Prove!

Grunhi em frustração. Meu interior parecia estar todo bagunçado. Eu sentia raiva demais. Sede demais. Frustração demais. Tudo parecia estar ampliado mil vezes. Eu não tinha controle algum sobre meus sentimentos. Eles eram muito _intensos_.

-Jasper, você sabe o que tem que fazer – disse Carlisle, com um suspiro cansado.

Jasper soltou meus braços e colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

Senti a calma começar a tomar o controle do meu corpo.

Então, Jasper estava usando seu dom em mim. Ele tinha me acalmado.

Sorrindo sarcasticamente, ele me soltou e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

-Viu? Você _não_ consegue se controlar. É por isso que precisa da nossa ajuda.

Respirei fundo.

-Angelina... – Edward começou.

-Sim?

-Esse foi o jeito de Jasper dizer que queremos que se junte ao nosso clã, se assim desejar.

Hesitei olhando para Emmett.

-Ele já me disse que está de acordo. Ele te quer aqui tanto quanto os outros – Edward sorriu, dando um tapinha na testa, indicando seu dom.

-E minha tia? Meu irmão?

Carlisle hesitou.

-Não é uma boa ideia que você tenha contato com eles agora...

-Por quê?

-Como você mesmo viu, não pode se controlar. Mataria qualquer humano se tivesse contato com ele.

-E então? – arregalei os olhos – O que vou dizer a minha tia?

-Alice já deu um jeito, Ela escreveu uma carta, como se fosse você... Para todos os efeitos, você precisava de novos ares. Supostamente está na casa do seu tio paterno agora. Ele veio te buscar.

Acenei com a cabeça.

-Vai se juntar a nós? – perguntou Esme.

-Não sei... – respondi encolhendo os ombros.

-Pode ficar aqui por quanto tempo quiser... Até decidir se vai ficar definitivamente – Esme sorriu.

-Obrigada.

-Rose, quer mostrar o quarto de hóspedes para Angelina?

-Claro.

Rosalie subiu as escadas e eu a segui.

Ela levou-me até um quarto com paredes brancas. No lugar de cama, havia um sofá de couro preto. Enormes estantes vazias preenchiam as paredes. Duas portas ficavam do lado oposto ao das estantes, deveriam ser do banheiro e do closet.

-Você coloca o que quiser nas estantes – ela sorriu – Amanhã nós vamos comprar roupas para você. Até lá pode usar as da Alice, vocês parecem ter quase o mesmo tamanho.

-Obrigada – repeti.

-x-

-Angelina? – Rosalie chamou do andar de baixo.

Pausei o filme e desci as escadas.

-Sim?

-Jacob e Renesmee estão chegando.

-Okay.

Esperei calmamente.

-Renesmee tem sangue – me lembrou Emmett.

-Eu sei.

-E o que pretende fazer?

-Prender a respiração.

-Quando sentir o cheiro do lobisomem vai se sentir tão enojada que nem vai precisar.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

Ele somente sorriu em resposta.

Alguns minutos depois eu ouvi um carro se aproximar. Parou na entrada da casa. Duas pessoas conversavam baixinho. As pessoas saíram do carro.

A porta se abriu.

-Olá.

-Oi – respondi olhando para o garoto moreno. Jacob. Mesmo não sendo um vampiro ele era tão bonito quanto os outros... Na verdade, era bonito de um jeito diferente. Mas... Ele definitivamente fedia.

-Sou Jacob Black – disse ele friamente.

-Angelina Steiner.

-Oi! – atrás dele entrou uma garota ruiva.

Pude sentir o cheiro do sangue assim que ela se aproximou.

Mordi o lábio e fechei as mãos em punho.

Acenei com a cabeça, prendendo a respiração.

-Sou Renesmee – ela sorriu.

-Angelina – respondi ainda sem respirar.

Olhei para Edward.

-Pode subir... – disse ele suspirando.

Fui direto para o quarto onde eu estava, correndo o mais rápido que pude.

Sentei no sofá e fechei os olhos. Alguns instantes se passaram.

_Ela vai se adaptar... Só precisa de tempo. Como todos os outros precisaram._

Abri os olhos surpresa.

Edward estava na minha frente antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para chamá-lo.

-Você ouviu o Carlisle! – ele me encarou – Os _pensamentos_ dele!

-Ouvi?

-Sim!

-Você também ouve mentes?

-Eu não sei...

-O que estava fazendo antes de ouvi-lo?

-Não sei...

-Tentou invadir a mente de alguém?

-Não... Eu não consigo fazer isso...

-Então o que você _fez_?

-Não sei... Acho que estava pensando em você.

-Em mim?

-Sim... Mais especificamente no seu dom.

-Então?

-Então ouvi.

-Como?

-Eu _não_ sei! – respondi irritada. Ficar repetindo "não sei, não sei, não sei!" me cansava. Acho que era aquela história de recém-criada. Eu estava me estressando com qualquer coisa.

-Tudo bem. Vou deixá-la em paz – ele saiu do quarto.

Suspirei.

-x-

Olhei para frente, inquieta.

-Onde eles estão? – perguntei para Emmett.

-Alguns segundos – ele respondeu.

Suspirei.

-Afinal, o que os Volturi vão fazer aqui?

-Alec, Demetri e Felix estavam no México. Vão passar por aqui para ver como anda o comportamento de Renesmee.

Ouvi passos suaves aproximando-se.

-Olá, Alec – disse Carlisle, enquanto três formas encapuzadas se aproximavam.

-Olá – respondeu a do meio.

Eles baixaram o capuz.

Olhei para o primeiro. Era grande, de ombros largos. O segundo era um pouco mais baixo, e me encarava com interesse educado.

O terceiro era o que falava. Tinha cabelos castanhos e não era muito alto. O rosto estava descontraído, com um leve sorriso. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam da refeição feita há pouco tempo. Eu não precisava pensar muito para dizer que ele era o mais bonito. Diferentemente dos outros dois ele não olhava para mim. Nem ao menos parecia ter percebido a minha presença.

-O nome dela é Angelina, Demetri – disse Edward, parecendo ter respondido uma pergunta silenciosa do homem que continuava me observando.

-Fizeram outra adição. – disse o de cabelos castanhos, finalmente me encarando.

Retribui seu olhar com firmeza, sem desviar meus olhos.

_**N/a:** Olá! Fiquei sem internet -.- Pedi que minha prima postasse, mas ela não conseguiu, desculpem. Dois capítulos para compensar.  
_

_**Nina Potter - rw 1: **Obrigada! E ela vai ser, não se preocupe! :)_ _**rw 2:**_ _fiquei sem net, desculpa._

**_Leticia: _**_o capítulo não chegou "logo" mas chegou :)_ beijos.

**_Dw: _**_Olá! :D __  
os poderes... eu pensei "a primeira reação vai ser o desespero por sangue, depois os poderes"_. _Aí esta a visita e no próximo a interação e uma surpresa!_ _Beijos!_

**O4/O9/2O11 ;**


	4. Chapter 4

Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente, tendo sido pego de guarda baixa pelo meu olhar firme.

Continuei observando-o com cuidado, memorizando seu rosto. Os cabelos castanhos contrastavam com a pele pálida, assim como os olhos vermelhos. Os lábios perfeitos estavam comprimidos, enquanto ele observava Carlisle.

Lentamente seus olhos voltaram a me encarar curiosamente. Após alguns segundos sua expressão suavizou e ele sorriu.

-Angelina, não é?

-Sim – respondi simplesmente.

-E foi transformada há quanto tempo?

-Poucos dias.

Olhei para Edward. Por que Alec Volturi estava falando comigo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-E você tem algum dom? – perguntou ele.

Finalmente eu entendi que ele só estava se dando ao trabalho de falar comigo para saber se eu seria uma ameaça, utilizada contra os Volturi.

Olhei-o desafiadoramente, deixando claro que não era uma pergunta que eu estivesse disposta a responder.

Eu não sabia qual era a importância, mas fiquei decepcionada ao pensar que ele só se deu ao trabalho de olhar para mim por questões _profissionais_.

Notei que além dele, Edward me encarava também. Eu não tinha que dar explicações para Edward – principalmente quando nem eu mesma sabia por que estava tão decepcionada.

Continuei encarando Alec da mesma forma e sorri satisfeita ao vê-lo desviar os olhos para Carlisle, claramente surpreso com a minha reação.

-Ela tem?

Carlisle hesitou.

-Provavelmente não.

Revirei os olhos.

Eu _sabia_ perfeitamente bem que tinha um dom. Descobri isso quando li os pensamentos de Carlisle. Eu ainda só não sabia controlar ou do que esse dom se tratava _realmente_.

Percebi que minha reação tinha chamado a atenção do homem grande – Felix.

Ele sorriu. Pareceu satisfeito, como se tivesse apanhado os Cullen em uma mentira.

Revirei os olhos, sem paciência para ele.

Senti Edward sinalizando para que eu não o provocasse. Suspirei e desviei os olhos.

Como a conversa sobre Renesmee atacar ou não humanos não me interessava, senti minha atenção vagando para Alec outra vez.

Dessa vez eu o examinava com mais cuidado, cada traço, cada expressão...

Senti meu corpo formigar. Minha cabeça doeu.

Era _isso_!

De certa forma eu havia conseguido abrir minha mente outra vez. Eu podia sentir enquanto ela absorvia cada dom presente.

Arfei e segurei o braço de Edward.

Ele olhou para mim, entendendo o que havia acontecido.

É claro que não era um segredo que pudéssemos dividir com os Volturi. Pelo menos enquanto eles achassem que os Cullen fossem uma ameaça. Era melhor que eles continuarem pensando que eu não podia fazer nada.

_Estou bem. Não se preocupe._

Com alguma dificuldade seu olhar se desviou.

Eles continuaram conversando pelo que me pareceu um bom tempo. Eu queria ir embora, mas também queria poder continuar observando Alec.

-É isso – ele disse depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa – Adeus, Cullens.

Carlisle respondeu um "adeus" educado e eles se foram.

Novamente eu senti a decepção me encharcar enquanto ele ia embora.

Baixei os olhos para o chão e voltei para casa sozinha, antes que qualquer um pudesse me perguntar qualquer coisa.

-x-

_Dois anos depois._

Corri pela floresta.

Eu sentia a presença _dele_ atrás de mim.

-Você é tão lento! – gritei, rindo.

Em resposta ouvi um rosnado.

Corri ainda mais, me divertindo com a situação.

Parei de correr. O lobo cor de areia se atirou para cima de mim, derrubando-nos no chão.

Eu ri.

-Oh, Seth! Em cima de mim não!

Ele correu para às árvores e voltou na forma humana, já vestido.

Sorrindo me ofereceu a mão.

Peguei-a e levantei, também sorrindo.

Assim que fiquei em pé ele me enlaçou pela cintura e me beijou.

_Eu_ _sei_. Nossa relação não era a mais comum do mundo. Ele era um lobisomem, eu uma vampira. E por mais incrível que pareça, o cheiro dele já não era ruim.

Eu realmente gostava dele. E ele de mim.

Quando nos conhecemos, ele não tentou esconder o fato de que se sentia atraído por mim. Ele sempre me convidava para sair. Eu me virava para ele com seriedade e perguntava "Tipo o quê? Um jantar? _Você_ seria o jantar!" e me virava para sair. Ele me agarrava pela cintura e me girava até que eu parasse em seus braços. Então aproximava o rosto do meu, fazendo com que nossos lábios quase se tocassem. Então eu me zangava e gritava que ele _tinha_ de me soltar ou eu chamaria Emmett.

_Um dia eu estava no meu quarto e olhei pela janela e lá estava ele. Sentado, com as costas apoiadas na árvore. Assim que me viu ele sorriu e levantou um papel. _

Diga sim!

_Revirei os olhos. Ele nunca desistia!_

_Corri para baixo._

_-Pai! – fui para o lado de Emmett. Sim. Emmett era meu pai agora. Mas como isso foi acontecer, eu explico depois. Primeiro vamos continuar com a história do Seth. – O Seth está lá fora! Outra vez! Diz que ele tem que ir embora!_

_Jacob passou ao meu lado, rindo._

_-Ele não vai embora._

_Emmett se levantou decidido._

_-Eu vou falar com ele e vou acabar com essa história de uma vez por todas!_

_-Obrigada!_

_-Não me agradeça – ele sorriu de um modo que quase me fez tentar impedi-lo de falar com Seth._

_Quando ele voltou, minutos depois, exibia um sorriso triunfante._

_-Pronto? – sorri._

-Sim. Ele foi embora.

_-Obrigada! – sorri._

_-Mas volta as oito para te apanhar. Vocês vão até a praia em La Push – nessa parte da conversa, ele abriu um sorriso cruel – E isso é um encontro._

_Minha boca se abriu. Eu iria matar Emmett!_

-x-

_-Oi – disse eu desanimada. Usava um vestido azul rodado e uma sandália bege, sem salto. O cabelo eu havia prendido em um rabo de cavalo._

_-Oi – ele sorriu e me estendeu o braço. Fomos até seu carro._

_Me sentei em silencio, sem nem ao menos olhar para ele._

_Seth dirigia rápido e logo chegamos._

_Saímos do carro e andamos até os penhascos. A vista de lá era linda, de acordo com Seth._

_E eu tive que concordar, assim que chegamos lá._

_Conversamos por alguns minutos._

_Seth aproximou-se devagar._

_-Não. – desviei o olhar, sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele tentaria me beijar._

_-Por quê? – perguntou ele, pacientemente._

_Suspirei._

_-Você gosta de outra pessoa? – ele perguntou._

_-Não... Ou eu não sei... – respondi._

_-Quem? _

_Senti que se eu fosse humana estaria corada._

_-Alec Volturi._

_-Alec? – ele me observou, incrédulo – É alguma brincadeira?_

_-Não... É só que... – baixei os olhos – Eu não paro de pensar nele. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez..._

_-Ele não é a melhor opção... – disse ele, após alguns segundos – E pelo pouco que conheço dele sei que ele nunca teria nada com uma... Cullen._

_Permaneci em silencio._

_-Desculpe... Eu fui rude – disse ele._

_-Não. Você foi sincero. É mesmo verdade._

_Ele se aproximou e segurou minha cintura, olhando-me nos olhos. _

_-Eu gosto de você. E vou provar, se me der uma chance._

_Respirei fundo e segurei o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos. _

_Senti a pele quente dele contra a minha gelada. Esse era um lembrete de que nossa história nunca daria certo._

_Fiz a coisa mais sensata que eu podia ter feito. Ignorei o tal lembrete. Lentamente encostei meus lábios aos dele._

_Eu não me sentia _completa_. Mas me sentia _feliz_. E isso já era suficiente._

Olhei bem para Seth e sorri. A nossa história que _não_ _daria_ _certo_ já tinha um ano e meio.

-Satisfeita? – perguntou ele, que tinha me perturbado, até eu deixar que ele me acompanhasse na caçada.

-Depois de um urso adulto e dois filhotes, sim.

Ele sorriu.

-Ange... Jake tem algo para comunicar ao bando. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Acenei com a cabeça e beijei-o de leve.

-Até logo.

Ele se afastou.

Voltando para casa, outras lembranças tomaram minha mente.

_Emmett sempre se esforçava ao máximo possível para que eu o perdoasse pela transformação. Eu sempre me mantinha impassível as suas tentativas._

_Certo dia, entrei em casa silenciosamente. Eu deveria estar caçando com Edward, mas em certo momento me cansei daquilo e decidi voltar para casa. Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle e Emmett estavam lá._

_Sem ninguém notar minha presença eu ouvi-os conversando._

_-Eu realmente não tive intenção. Ela não parece ser capaz de entender isso e eu não a culpo. Qualquer um no lugar dela reagiria da mesma forma, ou até mesmo de um jeito pior._

_-Mas ela não é qualquer uma, Emmett – disse Rosalie – Ela é nossa filha._

_-Calma, Rosalie – Carlisle alertou – Ela chegou há pouco tempo e nós sabemos que ela vai ser filha de vocês, mas ela ainda não sabe. Então não a pressione._

_-Eu já a amo – disse Emmett – Como se ela _realmente_ fosse minha filha, sabe? É horrível saber que ela não gosta de mim._

_Eles ficaram em silencio._

_Sem respirar, me esgueirei para fora de casa novamente._

_-x-_

_Eu tinha deixado Emmett se aproximar e fazia de tudo para que ele entendesse que eu já não o culpava._

_Certo dia estava em meu quarto, quando ele entrou._

_-Angelina?_

_-Sim?_

_-Quer caçar?_

_-Claro pai – sorri. E depois congelei._

_Em minha mente eu me referia a ele como pai, desde que soube que assim seria no futuro. Eu havia me esquecido que não o chamava assim fora da minha cabeça._

_Ele pareceu ter entrado em êxtase. Me puxou para si e girou comigo pelo quarto._

_Ri aliviada pela reação dele._

Cheguei em casa.

-Olá – eu sorri e fui para sala de estar, onde todos estavam.

Reparei na ausência de Jacob, mas sabia que ele estava com o bando.

Todos estavam extremamente sérios.

Meu sorriso desapareceu.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

Edward me estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho amassado. A letra era muito bonita, fina, inclinada, suave.

_Caro Carlisle,_

_Tenho estado curioso desde que Alec chegou ao meu castelo dois anos atrás com a notícia de que vocês encontraram um novo vampiro para seu clã. Eu ficaria honrado se me permitissem conhecê-la. Portanto, estão todos convidados para uma visita à Volterra. Seria de grande indelicadeza recusar o meu convite._

_Espero vê-lo logo juntamente com todo seu clã._

_Meus cumprimentos,_

_Aro Volturi._

Olhei para Edward, pedindo por explicações.

-Eles saíram daqui desconfiados de que estávamos escondendo seu dom. Aro agora quer vê-la pessoalmente, pois assim pode tocar a mão de um de nós e saber o que você realmente pode fazer.

**_N/a: _**_Em minha defesa, sempre amei o Seth._


	5. Chapter 5

Lá estava eu. Correndo pela floresta outra vez.

Após receber a carta eu tive necessidade de _ar_. Disse que voltava logo e corri para fora, concentrando meu corpo todo em uma só tarefa: encontrar Seth.

Quill, Embry, Jacob e ele estavam perto da floresta. O bando de Sam não estava presente.

Eu sabia que eles podiam me ouvir, portanto não me aproximei mais.

Virei e corri novamente, sabendo que agora Seth já viria atrás de mim.

Aproximei-me de um lago e me sentei em sua margem.

Segundos depois ouvi passos humanos se aproximarem.

Seth sentou-se ao meu lado e passou os braços ao redor de meu ombro.

-Jacob já disse? – perguntei.

-Já.

-Eles vão me matar.

-Não! – disse ele, chocado.

-Vão sim... Meu dom me torna um _perigo_. Eles não vão aceitar isso.

Eu clonava poderes. Percebia o dom de todos os vampiros que estavam ao meu redor e gravava para sempre em minha memória, podendo usá-los quando eu quisesse.

-Eles _não_ vão te fazer mal – respondeu ele com firmeza.

Acenei com a cabeça. Discutir não fazia sentido.

-Eu vou com você – ele sorriu.

-Não, não vai – me virei completamente para ele, com o rosto sério.

-Por que não?

-Porque você é um lobisomem. Não vai ser bem aceito em Volterra.

-E daí? Eu vou da mesma forma.

Revirei os olhos.

-Você sabe que discutir não vai adiantar – ele sorriu – Eu sou tão teimoso quanto você.

Tentei conter um sorriso, sem muito sucesso.

Seth deitou a cabeça nas minhas pernas e eu acariciei seu cabelo.

Notei que ele parecia inseguro.

-Amor? Algum problema? – perguntei após alguns segundos.

Ele hesitou.

-Pode me dizer...

-Não me agrada a ideia de que você vai encontrá-_lo._

Olhei-o inocentemente. A verdade é que _isso_ já havia me passado pela cabeça.

-Alec? – perguntei com a maior naturalidade que pude, ignorando como o nome soava carinhoso ao sair de meus lábios.

-Sim, _ele_ – Seth respondeu com descaso.

-Amor... Ele não se importa comigo. E eu tenho _você_. Para que é que eu me importaria com ele?

-Não sente nada por ele?

-Não.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Revirei os olhos.

-Nem comece!

-Desculpa.

-Tudo bem – respondi, calmamente.

Ele suspirou.

-Tenho que ir. Amanhã cedo vou te ver.

-Adeus – me despedi, beijando-o de leve.

Ele sorriu e me deixou.

Alguns minutos depois me levantei e fui para casa.

-x-

Desci as escadas no dia seguinte e me surpreendi por não encontrar Seth. Ele sempre aparecia de manhã.

Olhei para Jacob, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não sei – respondeu ele, rápido demais.

Franzi a testa, mas não insisti no assunto.

-x-

Já na hora do almoço, esperava que ele aparecesse.

Andei de um lado para outro, com uma frustração crescente.

Meio dia e meio. Uma hora. Duas. Três. Três e quarenta e sete...

-_JACOB_!

-Eu não sei Angelina – respondeu, antes que eu perguntasse.

Suspirei frustrada e voltei a andar, ainda esperando que Seth aparecesse.

-x-

_O que te aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa? _

Enviei a milésima mensagem à Seth, esperando que ele respondesse.

-x-

Na manhã do outro dia, perguntei à Carlisle se não podíamos adiar minha aula de espanhol – ele estudava comigo todo o dia cedo – e corri direto para sala, com esperanças de que Seth aparecesse.

O dia passou da mesma forma que o anterior: monótono. Completamente inútil. Sem Seth dar sinal de vida.

Emmett apareceu e sentou na minha frente.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

-Eu não sei. Mas Jacob deve saber. E não quer me contar.

-Vamos caçar?

-Não... Vou esperá-lo.

-Ele não vem hoje – disse ele, da forma mais delicada que poderia.

Suspirei e assenti.

Corri para fora com Emmett ao meu lado.

Matei alguns ursos e voltei para casa, desanimada.

-x-

-Jacob? – perguntei dois dias depois, porque Seth insistia em não dar sinal de vida – Ele está bem?

-Ótimo... – Jacob respondeu vagamente. Isso era algo que já me chateava bastante. Eu perguntava coisas à Jacob e ele simplesmente respondia que tudo estava ótimo, mas nunca me dava uma notícia de verdade. Se eu perguntasse onde Seth estava ele respondia "Na casa dele... Onde mais?" Mas quando fui até a casa dele, não o encontrei lá. Perguntei a Sue onde ele estava. Ela respondeu "Na floresta... Com a alcatéia."

E ninguém me dizia nada sobre o assunto. Era tão _frustrante_! Das mais de vinte mensagens que eu tinha enviado nos dias em que ele desapareceu, nenhuma foi respondida.

-Maravilhoso! – respondi magoada e subi ao quarto, para terminar de arrumar minhas malas.

Guardei roupas que poderiam ser usadas para que ninguém me visse brilhando no sol.

Eu vestia uma calça preta bem justa, com botas cor de creme. Uma bata azul clara e na bolsa que eu carregaria na mão levava luvas, óculos de sol e um lenço para o cabelo.

Peguei meu celular e tentei novamente ligar para Seth.

Desliguei após alguns toques.

Se ele quisesse já teria aparecido.

-Pronta? – Emmett perguntou, pegando minha mala grande.

-Sim.

Renesmee não iria, assim como Jacob. Ambos ficariam na casa de Charlie, o pai de Bella.

Abracei Renesmee.

-Tchau, prima – eu disse suavemente – Nos vemos logo.

-Tchau, Ange... – ela respondeu me dando um beijo no rosto.

-Jacob? – me virei para ele.

-Desculpa baixinha. Ele não vai aparecer – respondeu ele, evitando me olhar.

Acenei com a cabeça e abracei-o rapidamente.

-Adeus.

Sai da sala, antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer algo.

Sentei-me no banco de trás de um dos carros, com o nariz empinado, tentando demonstrar arrogância, para esconder minha tristeza.

Eu não esperava isso de Seth. Ele estava me decepcionando muito. Decidi que agora era eu quem não iria ligar para ele. Peguei meu celular e desliguei-o. As chances de ele me ligar eram muito pequenas, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa pela minha dignidade.

Correndo os olhos pelos arredores, esperando que os outros entrassem no carro, encontrei dois olhos escuros me encarando.

-_Seth_. – suspirei.

Ele continuou parado. Sai do carro e andei até onde ele estava. Ele foi para trás de uma árvore e voltou em sua forma humana.

-Desculpe...

-Não – respondi com firmeza.

-Eu sei que está zangada, mas eu estou tendo alguns problemas...

-E por isso deixou de me visitar? Deixou de responder minhas ligações e pediu que Jacob não dissesse nada?

-É complicado...

-Complicado – repeti em tom de ironia. – Ótimo. Desaparece por dias e a única coisa que diz quando volta é que "_É_ _complicado_".

-Mas _realmente_ é complicado...

Emmett buzinou.

-Tenho que ir – eu disse como quem encerra a conversa.

Ele suspirou.

-Conversamos quando voltar?

-Sim – respondi.

-Tudo bem...

Respirei fundo e beijei-o de leve nos lábios. Mesmo estando zangada, eu sabia que sentiria a falta dele no tempo em que ficaria em Volterra.

-Adeus – me virei e entrei no carro.

-Adeus... – respondeu ele.

Emmett finalmente deu partida no carro, enquanto íamos para o aeroporto.

_**N/a:**_ Olá! :D Bem, vamos direto aos reviews:

**DW:** Não se preocupe, querida! :D Eu não me importo em receber sugestões! Esta à vontade. E eu **_juro solenemente _**que vou tentar fazer o Seth não sofrer muito! Beijos! :D

**Nina Potter:** Não vou machucar o Seth! :D Estou feliz que tenha gostado dos capítulos! Beijos :)

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**: Olá! :D Fiquei tão feliz com o seu review. É mesmo difícil conseguir reescrever tudo mas eu pensei "Porque não? Vamos lá, força! xD" Bem, obrigada pela sua opinião! Eu vou tentar daqui para frente me dedicar um pouco mais aos pequenos detalhes, mas sinta-se à vontade para dizer se gosta ou não ^^ PS: Você foi a única que não pediu para que eu não machucasse o Seth. xD Beijos! :D

**Cacap:** Olá! Não vou machucar o Seth! :D E sobre os "buracos" eu vou me esforçar ao máximo possível para não fazer outra vez! Obrigada pela review! Beijos! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Encostei a cabeça no assento enquanto olhava para as nuvens lá fora.

-Vai demorar? – perguntei para Alice, que estava sentada ao meu lado.

-Não – ela respondeu vagamente – Distraia-se e logo chegamos.

Coloquei os fones de ouvido, esperando que o tempo passasse.

Alguma coisa estava errada com Seth... Mas toda vez que eu tentava ler os pensamentos de alguém Edward arrumava uma maneira de se comunicar com Bella _(eles_ _tinham_ _um_ _sinal,_ _eu_ _poderia_ _apostar!)_ e ela jogava seu escudo. Era tão irritante!

Eu não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas temia pela nossa relação, que no momento me parecia tão frágil...

Ao perceber que meu pai me encarava, arqueei as sobrancelhas e encarei-o esperando que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

Ele retribuiu o olhar, sem dizer nada. Eu tinha certeza de que ele também sabia o que estava acontecendo. _Todos_ sabiam menos eu.

Olhei de relance para Edward, que agora falava ao telefone com Renesmee.

Voltei a olhar para Emmett, que agora já tinha se voltado para Rosalie.

Com cuidado, abri minha mente, buscando rapidamente pelo dom de Edward.

_Ele é que se resolva com ela. Eu não vou dizer absolutamente nada..._

-Pai? – chamei baixinho. Edward ainda não tinha notado o que eu estava fazendo – O que aconteceu com o Seth?

Ele não me responderia, mas com certeza pensaria no assunto.

_-_Nada_. - Nem me fale. Ainda arranco a cabeça dele e..._

-Angelina – Edward me encarou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Sim? – perguntei, educadamente. Mas não pude deixar de notar que Bella já havia colocado o escudo em torno de todos.

-Eu também leio pensamentos. Aliás, _você_ só consegue lê-los porque _eu_ consigo. E não adianta tentar invadir a mente de ninguém. Não sabemos o que aconteceu com o Seth.

_Mentiroso_.

Rosnei e fechei minha própria mente.

-x-

Ao chegarmos em Florença, alugamos dois carros. Éramos muitos, mas Carlisle disse que era melhor assim.

Chegamos a Volterra à noite. Assim que entramos lá, eu me tornei rígida. Os Volturi estavam distribuídos discretamente por toda a cidade.

Pulei para fora do carro e peguei minha mala, já sentindo que nos observavam.

Demetri nos esperava, pronto para mostrar o caminho.

Ele nos levou pala entrada principal do castelo. Passamos por vários corredores bem iluminados e decorados luxuosamente até entrarmos uma sala, onde três homens estavam sentados. Vários outros vampiros os rodeavam.

Observei o local discretamente, até meus olhos encontrarem com os _dele_.

Senti malditas borboletas agitando meu estomago e engoli em seco.

Céus, ele estava ainda mais lindo!

Alec Volturi estava parado ao lado de uma garota loira – sua gêmea -, com um sorriso discreto repuxando seus lábios vermelhos, enquanto meus olhos dourados se prendiam aos seus.

Não sorri. Me mantive impassível diante do seu estúpido poder de encantar os outros.

Sim... Eu sabia que o poder dele não tinha nada sobre "encantar pessoas", mas eu gostava de pensar que sim. Foi a única explicação que eu encontrei para justificar minha atração doentia por ele.

-Angelina? Angelina? – chamou Edward.

-Que? – me virei para ele, e dei um salto para trás ao perceber que Aro estava bem ao meu lado.

Alguns vampiros riram.

Revirei os olhos. Enquanto eu observava Alec, Aro já tinha nos recebido e também tocado a mão de Carlisle.

Aro riu-se, divertido comigo e me estendeu a mão.

Tirei a luva bege e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele.

Pelo tempo que Aro demorou, olhei para Alec, que me encarava com curiosidade. Sorri em resposta, com certa arrogância. Eu sabia bem o que podia fazer e simplesmente amava meu dom. Eu sabia que ele era importante.

-_Fascinante_ – Aro sorriu, sem soltar minha mão.

Acenei com a cabeça, sem poder deixar de sorrir.

-Eu esperei conhecer o vampiro que fizesse isso por anos... E agora ele, ou melhor, ela esta bem na minha frente...

Um dos ancestrais chamou sua atenção.

-Oh, Caius, querido! A menina clona poderes... – respondeu Aro – _Todos_. E usa-os quando quer...

O silêncio reinou na sala por alguns instantes.

Os dois anciões que estavam sentados, somente se entreolhavam.

Aro, por outro lado, mostrava para todos que estava encantado.

-Demetri, Felix... Mostrem aos Cullen onde eles vão ficar – disse Aro e depois girou a cabeça observando Alec – E você também – ele gesticulou com a cabeça na minha direção.

_Oh! Ele sabe... O que eu sinto por Alec! Ou... Ou o que eu _não_ sinto... _Gemi internamente.

-Por aqui... – Demetri se adiantou. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett foram com ele.

Felix levou Bella, Edward, Alice e Jasper. Havia um quarto para cada casal. E um para mim sozinha já que meu _par_ estava em La Push.

Alec aproximou-se e pegou minha mala no chão.

-Eu te mostro...

Apenas acenei com a cabeça.

Ele andou para fora da sala, e eu segui-o.

Baixei a cabeça, me arrastando atrás dele.

Vi-o abrir uma porta e ele entrou, pousando minha mala no chão. Entrei e observei o quarto.

Antes, porém, que pudesse perceber qualquer coisa, senti seu olhar em mim.

Girei, parando de frente para ele.

-Olá – ele disse finalmente, depois de me observar em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Olá – respondi.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou no quarto ao lado.

-Está?

-Sim. Pode me procurar se quiser conversar. Ou se quiser qualquer outra coisa... – um sorriso discreto preencheu seus lábios.

-Ta bem. Obrigada.

Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

-x-

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Seth, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, até finalmente parar em frente um espelho.

Meus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo firme, minhas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas e eu mordia o lábio inferior, esperando por qualquer resposta.

-Alou?

-Seth? – perguntei, apesar de saber que não era.

-Não, querida. Sue.

-Oh... Desculpe incomodar, Sue... Tchau. – desliguei.

Suspirei e me virei para trás dando de cara com Alec. Parei surpresa e encarei-o, levantando ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

-Você é bem distraída. Qualquer vampiro _normal_ teria notado que eu entrei – disse ele.

-Eu sou normal – revirei os olhos – Mas estava no telefone. E qualquer pessoa _normal_ bateria na porta antes de entrar.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Por que eu bateria? Deixa tudo tão sem graça!

Não respondi somente me atirei na cama.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes.

-Por que esta aqui? – quebrei o silêncio, mantendo cuidadosamente meu tom de voz desinteressado.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Para te conhecer, óbvio. Sabe há quantos anos eu vivo aqui? As coisas ficam monótonas. Tenho que aproveitar quando alguma coisa nova acontece.

Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado.

Respirei fundo.

_Porcaria de garoto que só sabia me deixar nervosa!_

-Então? Vamos conversar ou vai ficar dormindo? – ele perguntou, revirando os olhos.

-Vamos conversar. Vou me apresentar devidamente. Sou Angelina Steiner Cullen, vampira há dois anos, transformada com dezessete por Emmett Cullen.

-E a parte interessante? – perguntou ele.

Revirei os olhos.

-Eu clono poderes, mas você já sabe.

-Legal – ele abriu um sorriso imenso. – O que eu estou pensando agora?

_Angelina é um nome bonito. Eu gosto de Angelina._

-Obrigada – agradeci, sorrindo.

-O que? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

-"Angelina é um nome bonito. Eu gosto de Angelina" – repeti.

Ele riu.

-Então pode mesmo fazer tudo o que Aro disse. Admito que pensei que fosse um pouco de exagero da parte dele.

Encolhi os ombros, sorrindo.

Ouvi meu celular tocar.

Peguei-o e vi que era Seth.

-Namorado? – perguntou Alec, sorrindo com escárnio.

-Sim – respondi empinando o nariz. Não era da conta dele de qualquer forma.

Atendi ao telefone, enquanto Alec balançava a cabeça sorrindo.

-Alou?

-Olá – disse Seth. Ele ainda parecia estranho – Tudo bem?

-Sim, estou ótima. – respondi friamente.

-Está tudo correndo bem? – ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

-Sim. – respondi – E por ai?

-Normais – ele respondeu – Passei o dia com a alcatéia e pensei em ligar para ver como estava.

Alec tossiu.

Me virei para ele.

"_Alcatéia_?" ele moveu os lábios "_Você_ _namora_ _um_ _lobisomem_?"

Acenei com a cabeça.

Ele me encarou incrédulo por alguns instantes e depois começou a rir desalmadamente.

-Não tem graça! – eu disse, irritada.

Ele riu ainda mais.

-Alec! – rosnei.

-Alec? – perguntou Seth, do outro lado da linha – O que está fazendo com _Alec_?

-Nada – respondi.

-Angelina...

-Você passou dias e mais dias sem me dar noticias então eu tenho o direito de falar com quem eu bem entender sem ter que te dar explicações! – rosnei e desliguei.

Semicerrei os olhos para Alec que ainda ria.

-Qual a piada? – perguntei.

-Aaaahhh – ele disse, segurando a barriga – A piada... É que você namora um cachorro! – ele voltou a rir.

Revirei os olhos.

-Não sei mais se namoro – respondi, balançando a cabeça.

-Problemas? – perguntou ele, parando de rir.

Acenei com a cabeça.

-Alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo com Seth. E ninguém quer me dizer.

-Hum... – ele parou, parecendo pensar no assunto.

Observei-o, enquanto ele tentava me ajudar a resolver meu problema.

– Aro pegou na mão de Carlisle. – ele disse simplesmente.

-Mas não me contaria... – mordi o lábio – Contaria para você...?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Possivelmente.

-E você me contaria?

-Sim.

Eu sorri.

-Obrigada, Alec.

-Não me agradeça.

Encolhi os ombros.

N/a:

Reviews só respondo no próximo capítulo, porque tenho medo de entregar meus planos quando responder o.O

Beijos! xD


	7. Chapter 7

Esfreguei minhas mãos desconfortavelmente enquanto andava com Alec pelo corredor. Eu sabia que era estúpido, mas tinha medo que Emmett ou Rosalie me visse perto dele. Não que eles fossem brigar comigo, mas também não iriam gostar. Então eu me sentia meio que como uma fugitiva.

-Vai comigo? – Alec me perguntou, de repente parando no corredor.

Balancei a cabeça.

-Fico esperando... Bem aqui.

-Vai ficar na minha mente?

-Bem que eu queria – suspirei – Mas Edward logo perceberia. Estou nos mantendo no escudo, e não consigo usar dois poderes ao mesmo tempo. É normal para ele não poder ouvir meus pensamentos, porque sempre bloqueio, mas se eu entrar na sua mente ele nota.

Ele encolheu os ombros e saiu andando calmamente.

Tirei-o do meu escudo, mantendo só a mim mesma resguardada.

Se passou algum tempo... Longo, até.

Eu percebi que o plano que Alec e eu criamos era estúpido. Com apenas um toque, Aro perceberia que ele planejava me contar a conversa toda.

Minhas entranhas se contorceram violentamente.

Eu sentia preocupação... Pelo _Alec_.

Hipóteses absurdas rodopiavam em minha mente, mas eu estava em pânico. Não conseguia diferenciar o que era ou não lógico.

E se Aro estivesse zangado?

E se alguma estivesse acontecendo com Alec bem agora, enquanto eu continuava parada no corredor, esperando que ele voltasse?

Alec precisava de mim.

Sem pensar em mais nada disparei pelo corredor.

-_ALEC_! – entrei correndo na sala, onde estavam os Volturi.

Alec estava parado no centro, conversando serenamente com Aro.

Lentamente sua atenção se voltou para mim. Em menos de um segundo ele entendeu que eu estava preocupada, e uma expressão de divertimento com certa ironia preencheu seu rosto.

Bem... Não era só a atenção de Alec que estava voltada para mim. _Todos_ me encaravam. Eu não sabia se me sentia como um astro do rock ou como uma palhaça de circo.

Decidi agir como se fosse a primeira opção.

Joguei os cabelos por cima dos ombros e empinei o nariz, com certa arrogância.

-Eu preciso de você – eu disse, ignorando todos os outros e me concentrando somente em Alec.

Notei que Aro estava se divertindo absurdamente com toda a cena.

Mas eu estava ocupada, concentrando todas as minhas forças em me manter firme, mesmo depois de ter entrado aos gritos, desesperada.

-Claro. – Ele respondeu tranquilamente e se virou para Aro.

-Vá.

Alec veio até mim. Já era noite. Andamos devagar até a entrada do castelo. Depois ele começou a correr. Eu segui-o.

Depois de alguns minutos ele escalou uma casa e sentou-se no telhado.

Hesitei, mas acabei seguindo-o outra vez.

Assim que me sentei ele se virou para mim, com uma expressão curiosa.

-Achou que estavam me fazendo mal?

-Achei – respondi, me sentindo estúpida.

-E se estivessem... – ele levantou as sobrancelhas – Teria enfrentado todos os eles?

Mordi o lábio. Na verdade, eu não tinha percebido o que estava fazendo. Agi por instinto. Agi porque eu precisava salvar Alec. Não importando quantos eu tivesse que enfrentar para isso, eu _precisava_ salvá-lo.

-Sim.

-Por quê? – ele estava mesmo surpreso.

-Porque isso parecia o certo.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Olhei para baixo, examinando a cidade cuidadosamente. A vista era bonita.

-Angelina?

-Sim? – me virei para Alec.

-_Imprinting_.

-Como é? –arregalei os olhos.

-Seth teve um _imprinting_. – ele repetiu sem a menor cerimônia. Não parecia preocupado com me magoar com aquelas palavras. Estava somente me dizendo a verdade. Coisa que ninguém mais tinha feito.

-Merda! – rosnei.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Não foi difícil descobrir. Aro me contou, mesmo sabendo que eu diria para você.

-Imprinting! – repeti frustrada, sem lhe dar atenção. –Por que sempre comigo?

-Quantas vezes isso aconteceu com você? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, agora curioso.

-Bem... Só essa. – respondi, ainda despejando mentalmente mil maldições ao Seth.

-Então não é sempre – ele revirou os olhos – É _uma_ vez.

-Mas... Mas... Porcaria!

Ele mordeu o lábio, como quem tem vontade de rir.

Semicerrei os olhos.

-ALEC!

-Desculpe, ta bem? – ele revirou os olhos outra vez – Mas foi merecido. Um vampiro não deveria se envolver com um lobisomem. Eles fedem. E são estúpidos.

Abri a boca para rebater, mas ele me interrompeu,

-E isso não aconteceria se você fosse _normal_. E namorasse um vampiro normal. E levasse uma vida normal.

-Eu sou normal!

-Angelina - ele segurou meus braços e me encarou, como quem explica para uma criança alguma coisa óbvia. – Você namorava um lobisomem. Essa é a prova concreta de que você _não_ é normal.

É claro que por trás dessas palavras havia divertimento.

Revirei os olhos.

-Sou normal! – repeti.

-Não é nada.

-Tá bem – rosnei.

-Vai fazer o que, agora?

-Ligar para o Seth.

-Posso ouvir a conversa? – ele perguntou, excitado.

-Não, é claro que não! – revirei os olhos.

-Oh... – ele suspirou. –Então me procure depois de quiser falar comigo.

-Tá.

-x-

-IMPRINTING, SETH! IMPRINTING! – gritei no telefone – COMO OUSOU TER UM IMPRINTING? E ESCONDER DE MIM?

-Eu não tive culpa... – ele respondeu, com a voz fraquinha. Parecia triste. Mas eu não me importava. Ele tinha me magoado. Eu o magoaria de volta.

-E de esconder de mim? TAMBÉM NÃO TEVE CULPA?

-Eu só estava tentando te proteger... Eu ia contar... Quando tivesse entendido realmente o que me aconteceu. É estranho... Ela só tem sete anos, entende?

-Não, Seth. – respondi magoada – Não entendo.

-Desculpa...

-Não.

-Vamos conversar quando estiver aqui, certo? Eu... _Preciso_ me explicar.

-Mas eu não quero ouvir... E não quero te ver. Acho que já me magoou o bastante, não é?

-Eu... Eu... Sinto muito.

-Eu também.

Desliguei o telefone e me atirei na cama, fechando os olhos.

Ouvi a porta do quarto abrir, mas não me levantei para olhar.

-Angelina...

-Você escondeu de mim, pai. – cortei Emmett, antes que ele tentasse dizer qualquer outra coisa – Eu estou magoada com vocês. E tenho o direito de querer ficar sozinha agora.

-Eu sei... – ele ignorou a parte sobre eu querer ficar sozinha e sentou na cama ao meu lado –Desculpa, boneca...

-Tá.

Ele suspirou.

-Quero que me perdoe de verdade. Não da boca para fora.

-Então vai ter que esperar.

Outro suspiro.

-Já podemos ir embora? – levantei a cabeça e olhei-o pela primeira vez, desde que ele tinha entrado no quarto.

-Sim, acho que sim.

Sem dizer mais nada me levantei e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas.

-Vai estar bem voltando para lá?

-Não. E é por isso que não vou voltar.

-Não vai voltar...? – ele repetiu devagar, como quem não consegue entender.

-Não. Por enquanto não.

-Angelina...

-Não, pai! Não quero ficar perto dele! Preciso estar sozinha! Digerir isso, entende? Eu fui trocada por uma garota de sete anos!

-Não é bem assim...

-É _exatamente_ assim! É dela que ele gosta! De uma _criança_! Então ele vai ser babá. E quando ela crescer? Eles vão ficar juntos. Ele não se importa mais comigo.

-Filha...

-Não, pai – respondi chorosa. –Eu vou sentir saudades, mas preciso estar sozinha por um tempo.

-x-

-Alec?

-Ah... Olá... Eu soube que vai embora. É verdade?

-Sim. Vim me despedir de você.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

-Hãn... Adeus. – ele respondeu vagamente.

-Então... Okay. Adeus. – respondi no mesmo tom.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos.

-Vai estar bem?

-Claro.

-Espero que sim.

-Obrigada, Alec.

-De nada.

-Eu... – franzi as sobrancelhas, confusa – Eu _acho_ que vou sentir sua falta.

-É... Eu também _acho_ que vou sentir a sua. Pode ao menos me dizer para onde vai?

-Eu poderia. Se soubesse.

Ele riu.

-É uma longa existência. Todos precisamos estar sozinhos às vezes.

Eu sorri e o abracei. Ele pareceu confuso, mas em seguida retribuiu ao abraço, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

-Obrigada mesmo. Por tudo. – murmurei, com o rosto escondido no pescoço dele.

-A única coisa que fiz foi te contar uma coisa que você saberia de qualquer forma – ele disse divertido, ainda sem deixar de acariciar meu cabelo. –Oh, cara! Eu fui o fofoqueiro da história! Não pode me agradecer por isso!

-Não estou – eu ri e levantei a cabeça, encarando-o nos olhos – Durante o tempo em que eu estive aqui você foi meu amigo. É por isso que estou te agradecendo.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

Eu não imaginava que um Volturi pudesse ser boa companhia, mas Alec havia se superado. Eu tinha ouvido tanto sobre eles... E agora, aqui perto de Alec eu me sentia bem. Ele não era nada do que haviam me contado. Tudo bem, ele tinha olhos vermelhos e matava pessoas. Mas era gentil, simpático e divertido. Afinal de contas, quem poderia culpá-lo por não reprimir um desejo que nós todos tínhamos?

-Até algum dia, Volturi – eu sorri.

-Quem sabe mais cedo do que você imagina, Cullen? – ele sorriu de volta e me soltou.

-Quem sabe? – repeti e dei-lhe as costas, sorrindo secretamente para mim mesma.

Sem dizer mais nada eu sai de perto dele, rumo a uma nova fase da minha vida. Ou existência. Não havia diferença.

_**N/a: **Pronto. Está definitivamente diferente. Mas espero que gostem!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**FeParodi: **Entããão, acho que eu não demorei taaanto assim para postar, né? xD Obrigada pela review, querida! Beijinhos! :D_

_**Hino:** Ah, eu também adoooooooooro o Jasper! E fico feliz que esteja gostando no novo Alec! xD_ _Então, seu palpite? Estava certo? Beeeeeijos!_

_**Nina:** Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos! :)  
_

_Aaahhh, a **DW** tinha acertado o que aconteceu com o Seth! xD_


	8. Chapter 8

A vida de nômade era estranha. Divertida, não posso negar. Mas solitária.

Eu não tinha que estar o tempo todo com humanos, mas estava constantemente em movimento. No início, eu mantive meus olhos dourados, me alimentando somente de animais. E eu juro que tinha intenção de me manter assim! Mas não pude evitar que eles passassem para vermelho.

_Eu estava na floresta, caçando animais. _

Urso!, _pensei animada, enquanto saltava para cima dele. Durante a caçada, eu esquecia de todo o resto. Esquecia do Seth, do estúpido Alec - que teimava em aparecer na minha mente - do meu pai, da minha mãe e de todos. De todos mesmo. Foi por isso que não vi dois caçadores se aproximando. E é claro que ambos me viram em cima do urso. _

_Um deles me apontou uma arma e eu imediatamente me coloquei em posição defensiva. Eles tinham os olhos arregalados e estavam pálidos, quase tremendo. Tinham _medo_ de mim._

Monstro! - _Seus olhos acusavam. Eu tentava desesperadamente arrumar alguma maneira de sair dali, sem ter que machucá-los. _Tarde demais_. Eles já tinham visto, não havia mais nada para ser feito. _

_Observei cuidadosamente cada movimento que eles faziam. O que mirava com a arma em mim olhou para o outro, buscando apoio. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. E então ele disparou na altura do meu coração. _

_Eu me esquivei antes mesmo que pensasse nisso. _

_Meu instinto de sobrevivência – tão apurado, depois que fui mordida! – me dava uma ordem simples:_

Acabar com que tinha tentado acabar comigo.

_Nenhuma parte do meu corpo protestou contra isso, nenhuma voz irritante tentando me trazer para a razão. Nada._

_Eu saltei para cima de um dos homens e dilacerei o pescoço dele. _

_Em êxtase eu bebi sangue humano pela primeira vez. _

_Tão bom...! Tão cheiroso...! Era tão... Tão... _Poderoso_, era essa a palavra! _

_Eu sugava e sugava, rezando para que nunca acabasse._

_Ao sentir que já não havia nada para sugar, deixei escapar um gemido de infelicidade. Eu queria mais! Eu _precisava_ de mais!_

_Minha bolha de prazer estourou, e eu pude ouvir o outro humano correndo._

_Minha comida!_

_Eu era mais rápida que ele. _Muito_ mais rápida._

_Eu sorri, passando a língua pelos dentes, ansiosa por mais sangue delicioso e quente. _

Eu pisquei devagar, voltando à realidade, enquanto o veneno me enchia a boca.

Conclusão: Depois de beber pela primeira vez, eu estava como um viciado em drogas. A minha droga era o sangue. E eu não conseguia parar de beber, mesmo se quisesse.

-Angelina... – me censurei baixinho, engolindo o veneno todo. – Não precisa caçar agora. Só precisa de roupas, é isso o que você veio buscar.

Eu estava camuflada na floresta, mas mantinha os olhos na cidade. Eu não precisava de dinheiro, porque peguei o da minha última... hum... Peguei o dinheiro do meu último alimento, pronto. Ele não iria usar, de qualquer forma.

Mas precisava de óculos de sol. Porcaria!

Devagar me esquivei para fora da floresta, andando pelo canto da estrada, até chegar ao centro da cidade, onde ficava o comércio. Por sorte, era um nublado.

Em que cidade eu estava?

Eu mantive a cabeça baixa enquanto andava pelos humanos. Huuum... Tão cheirosos!

_Angelina, foco!_

Entrei em uma daquelas lojas que vendem óculos.

-Olá! – veio me atender uma moça, sorridente. Não levantei a cabeça para encará-la. Somente balancei a mão, ignorando qualquer ajuda que ela poderia me oferecer.

Escolhi depressa um par preto, simples.

Coloquei o dinheiro em cima da mesa da vendedora, sem dizer nada.

Minha presença começou a incomodá-la, como acontecia com todos os humanos que ficavam perto de vampiros.

-Já... Está certo. – ela disse.

Coloquei os óculos e finalmente levantei meu rosto para encará-la. Ela me olhava com certa inveja, encoberta por algum tipo de prazer ao me ver como estava. Olhei para o espelho. Meu cabelo estava com volume, armado. Minhas roupas não estavam grande coisa. E pela falta de cuidado, eu não tinha tooooooda aquela beleza dos vampiros, apesar de ainda dar de dez em qualquer humano.

Com os óculos escuros, eu comprei todas as roupas que precisava. Quando terminei as compras eu entrei em uma casa aparentemente vazia.

Deixei as sacolas de compra no chão da sala e procurei por um banheiro.

Eu me sentia aliviada ao esfregar meu cabelo com shampoo! Cuidadosamente esfreguei o couro cabeludo e depois passei o condicionador nas pontas.

Também me encantei ao encontrar o sabonete! Eu não podia estar invadindo casas todos os dias, então muita vezes tinha que tomar banho em algum lago, ou coisas desse tipo. Ao sair do banheiro, me vesti com uma das minhas roupas novas.

Fui para o quarto - de uma adolescente, acho eu – e peguei uma mochila. Estava cheia de materiais escolares, mas eu esvaziei tudo em cima da cama. Peguei também alguns pares de tênis. Na maioria das vezes eu corria descalça, mas precisava estar apresentável quando encontrasse humanos.

Enfiei de qualquer jeito os tênis e as roupas que eu tinha comprado.

Antes de sair olhei para a correspondência, para saber onde eu estava. San Diego.

-x-

Em certos momentos a vida era tão entediante! Correr para conseguir comida, correr para ir para outro lugar, correr de vampiros com os quais eu não queria me envolver e todo o resto. Sempre correndo!

Eu agora estava em Boston. Um lugar recheado de vampiros. Eu fiquei literalmente andando pelas beiradas. Nunca ia para o centro, ficava somente onde havia menos possibilidades de sentirem meu cheiro.

Eu costumava ignorar o que ouvia ou via, mas a manchete no jornal que estava no chão chamou minha atenção.

Cinco pessoas desaparecidas. Uma delas encontrada à margem de um rio, sem sangue no corpo. Desconfiavam de ataque animal, pelo estado em que o corpo se encontrava. A falta de sangue se explicava porque a água tinha levado-o.

Animal? Não, não era. Alguém estava fazendo a festa aqui em Boston.

Eu mordi o lábio com força.

Boston já não era um lugar seguro.

_**~ALEC**_

-Alec? – Jane buscou minha intenção pela milésima vez. Ignorei outra vez e continuei andando.

Alguns minutos se passaram.

-Alec? –insistiu ela.

Eu suspirei. Ela não iria me deixar em paz tão cedo.

-O que você quer Jane? – perguntei calmamente.

-O que está acontecendo com você? Por que não está animado? Estamos fora do castelo!

Aro havia enviado Jane, Demetri, Felix e eu para uma "missão" em Boston.

Eu não respondia. Não sabia a resposta para a pergunta dela.

-Angelina ainda não voltou para os Cullen – comentou Demetri, distraidamente com Felix.

Demetri passava muito tempo falando de Angelina. Isso me irritava.

-Achei que ela voltaria mais cedo – respondeu Felix. Eles mantinham a voz baixa, sem perceber que eu me concentrava na conversa de ambos.

-Eu também... Talvez a encontremos. – A voz de Demetri tinha esperança, como se ele realmente quisesse isso.

Demetri às vezes se encantava com pequenas vampiras (com humanas também, mas elas sempre acabavam mortas) e ficava "fissurado" por elas. O que ele queria, todos sabiam, era arrastá-las para cama. Depois pouco se importava com elas.

Aparentemente Angelina era uma das que ele quer. Eu não gostava da ideia.

Em certos momentos eu queria trocar meu dom com o de Jane. Assim eu encerraria a conversa com muito mais efeito. Infelizmente, eu não conseguia fazer isso, então fiz pelo jeito tradicional:

-Calem-se.

Ambos trocaram um olhar surpreso e Felix decidiu ser _engraçado_.

-Oh, Demetri! Não percebe que Angelina é um assunto delicado para o nosso Alec?

Demetri me encarou, confuso.

-Não, eu não sinto nada por ela. – confirmei secamente.

-É claro que não – zombou Felix.

-Jane. – suspirei.

Minha pequena irmã virou-se para ele, enquanto eu continuava andando, despreocupadamente. Ouvi o grito de Felix e sorri satisfeito.

-Assunto encerrado? – perguntei ironicamente.

-Encerrado. – confirmou ele depressa e se encolheu para longe de Jane.

Jane voltou para o meu lado e segurou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos.

-Por que ele ou a Jane sempre estão no comando? – rosnou Felix para Demetri.

Demetri encolheu os ombros e Jane olhou ameaçadoramente para ambos.

-Porque somos os melhores – ela respondeu, em tom de desafio.

Felix pareceu ter uma resposta à altura, mas estava considerando se valeria a pena ser torturado depois.

Aparentemente a resposta não era tão boa, porque ele se calou.

Eu parei de andar na entrada de Boston. Eu sentia um cheiro familiar, cítrico com um toque floral. A parte cítrica se sobrepunha e a floral dava um toque de delicadeza. Doce, mas sem exageros. Sem se tornar enjoativo. _Como ela._

Demetri também percebeu. É claro que ele perceberia, era um rastreador.

-Angelina – ele explicou aos outros dois, com um sorriso satisfeito crescendo nos lábios.

-Não viemos aqui por isso! – eu o repreendi ao mesmo tempo em que censurava a mim mesmo.

-Foi ela quem fez a bagunça por aqui? – perguntou Demetri.

-Não. – respondeu Jane – Ela é uma das aberrações que se alimenta de animais. E quem fez isso é um recém-criado.

-Talvez... – Eu vi ali minha oportunidade. – Pode ter sido ela. – Não, não tinha sido. Mas eu fingi que acreditava no que estava dizendo.

Jane me encarou, surpresa.

-Há muitos vampiros aqui. – Declarou ela. –Não foi a esquisita.

Eu ignorei-a. Para mim, Angelina não era esquisita.

-Tem razão, muitos vampiros – Assenti. – É por isso que você, Felix e Demetri vão encontrar o culpado.

-E _você_? – grunhiu Demetri.

-_Eu_ tenho assuntos importantes para resolver. – rosnei de volta.

Felix riu.

-O assunto importante dele tem pouco mais de um metro e meio e cabelos louros.

-De qualquer forma, é _meu_ assunto importante. –olhei para Demetri ao dizer isso. –Devo estar com vocês em breve.

Dei as costas aos três e segui o rastro que ela deixou.

_**N/a:**_ _Olá! :D Quero reviews, sim? :D_

_**Baby Blair: **Oi! Nossa_, _quanto tempo! Olha que eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas a ideia é boa! 8) Não some outra vez, menina! o.O Beeeijos!_

_**Nina Potter: **Como o Quill e a Claire :) Beijos._

_**Hino: **Hey Hino!_ _Estou feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigada, beijinhos! :)_

_**Sofia Bitch xD : **Olá, amor! :DVou responder aos reviews todos juntos, porque já agradeci pelo forum xD Não fiz nada ao Seth, calma O.O O Alec e o Mason parecidos? que fofo xD Provavelmente vou te avisar agora que postei o.o Então desculpa não te responder lá enquandto respondia aqui o.o xD Beijos, bebê 3  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me deixem paz, me deixem em paz!_ Eu entoava mentalmente enquanto corria. _Eu não fiz essa bagunça!_

Os passos atrás de mim continuavam cada vez mais próximos. Eu me obrigava a continuar correndo, buscando desesperadamente alguma maneira de me livrar de quem quer que fosse.

Então fez-se luz na minha cabeça. Há algum tempo atrás, conheci um clã egípcio. Havia um garoto – Benjamin – com um poder tão fascinante, que eu usava-o com tanta freqüência quanto podia.

Parei de correr e levantei as mãos, instigando o vento a seguir meus movimentos. Eu criei uma cortina de vento que bloqueava completamente quem estivesse tentando me perseguir.

-Angelina! É você? _Você_ está fazendo isso? – perguntou alguém incrédulo. Eu congelei e a influencia que eu tinha sobre o vento se desfez.

-Alec? – devagar a névoa escura se dissipou.

Ouvi o riso dele e finalmente pude vê-lo. Estava tão lindo quanto antes, com um sorriso divertido repuxando os cantos dos lábios, e uma sobrancelha arqueada. O capuz do manto escuro ocultava parcialmente seu rosto, mas a parte que eu via me fez sorrir.

-Fugindo de mim, Cullen?

-Steiner. – corrigi – Não posso mais ser chamada de Cullen.

Ele abriu um sorriso imenso ao notar a sutil mudança na cor dos meus olhos.

-Angelina Steiner. Eu gosto – ele aprovou, divertido. – Então, fugindo de mim, _Steiner_?

-Sabe como é, _Volturi_. – encolhi os ombros e pisquei um olho.

Ele riu.

-Hum... Poderes novos?

-Gostou? – eu sorri um pouco pretensiosa, tenho que admitir. Para mostrar de que eu falava o vento se moveu fazendo barulho como acontece antes de tempestades.

-Muito – ele admitiu, parecendo admirado.

Eu sorri toda orgulhosa de mim mesma. Deixei Alec Volturi admirado com uma amostra de poder. _Boa, garota! _

-Então, por que está aqui?

-Vim limpar sua bagunça.

-Minha? – repeti – Eu limpo minha sujeira!

-Limpa, é?

-Sim.

Ele encolheu os ombros e resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Fica aqui por quanto tempo?

-Algum – dei de ombros. – Não tenho pressa ou rumo, sequer.

-E companhia, tem?

-Só se isso for uma proposta – eu olhei para baixo, escondendo um sorriso.

-É uma proposta se isso for um sim.

-Pode crer! – acenei com a cabeça.

Ele riu.

-Então temos somente que avisar aos outros que eu não volto com eles.

-Vai ficar por quanto tempo?

-Quando me der vontade.

-Aro não se zanga?

-Não. Preciso de ar fresco. Vamos procurá-los?

-Hum... Não pode ir sozinho?

-E te dar oportunidade de fugir? Nem pensar!

Revirei os olhos.

-É rápido!

-Tá bem... – eu meio que rosnei.

Ele me lançou um olhar demorado e depois correu. Hesitante, eu o segui.

-Eles estão ali... – ele anunciou, apontando para frente.

-Eu espero aqui. – resmunguei, já me içando para cima de uma árvore.

Enrosquei meus joelhos em um galho suficiente firme e fiquei de cabeça para baixo, tentando enxergar por entre as folhas.

Quatro mantos. Um deles era Alec. O menor era Jane. O enorme com toda certeza era Felix. O outro poderia ser Demetri, eu não tinha certeza...

Jane estava fuzilando Alec com o olhar. Por segurança coloquei o escudo de Bella ao redor dele. Eram irmãos, mas eu sabia que Jane era um pouco... _Sádica_.

Um dos vultos se virou na minha direção e me encarou diretamente nos olhos. Demetri.

Imediatamente voltei a me sentar na árvore de cabeça para cima, sem parecer um macaco.

-Angelina! – o ouvi dizer para Alec, como em uma acusação – Não vai voltar conosco porque ela está com você!

-A Aberração? – Jane quase gritou.

Eu não conseguia mais vê-los, por causa dos galhos. Preferia estar camuflada na árvore que tentar espreitar e ser vista mais uma vez.

-Não é da sua conta. – rebateu Alec, para Demetri.

-É Sim! Isso é jogar sujo!

-Não se trata de um jogo, Demetri. – respondeu Alec, após respirar fundo.

-Está indo _por_ _quê_? – insistiu Jane.

-porque tenho vontade! – Alec respondeu contrariado. – Não sou nenhuma criança, não tenho que explicar minhas decisões para vocês.

-Tem para Aro. – rebateu Felix, falando pela primeira vez.

-Eu cuido de tudo.

-Alec, você é um idiota – rosnou Demetri. Parecia tão irritado! Eu não entendia. Não me lembrava de ter feito algo realmente ofensivo para ele algum dia, para que ele acarretasse tanto ódio.

Achei que aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Soltei minhas mãos dos galhos e cai no chão silenciosamente. Em questão de segundos eu estava ao lado de Alec.

-Já resolveu? – perguntei, ignorando os outros. Eles estavam sendo maus para Alec, eu não tinha motivos para me dirigir a nenhum deles.

Ele sorriu.

-Sim. – Não era verdade e ele sabia que eu estivera ouvindo, mas decidiu usar minha aparição como ponto final para a conversa.

Demetri tinha os olhos colados em mim desde o momento em que entrei no campo de visão deles. Não me encarava com rancor, ou nenhum sentimento nocivo. Essa parte parecia estar destinada a Alec. Para mim havia somente... Não entendi bem. Mas havia uma espécie de brilho malicioso nos olhos dele. E o sorriso me deixava um pouco angustiada. Era lindo, é claro. Mas de qualquer forma, não parecia me querer _bem_.

-Então já podemos ir? – perguntei ansiosa. Ficar perto de Demetri não era a coisa mais excitante do mundo. Não mesmo.

-Podemos, é claro. – ele sorria sem esconder o divertimento. Parecia satisfeito ao ver que eu não tinha Demetri em alta consideração.

Ele se despediu de Jane como pode, uma vez que ela não queria falar com ela e nos viramos para sair.

Antes, porém, que eu pudesse correr senti alguém me segurar pelo braço. Era Demetri.

-Cullen, eu sei que foi você quem fez a bagunça aqui! Então não pode simplesmente me dar as costas e ir embora!

-Steiner! – rosnei. Não que eu não quisesse ser uma Cullen, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que não seria bem vinda de volta como estava agora. – E eu vou para onde eu quiser! Não estou fugindo de vocês, uma vez que Alec está comigo e não fiz nada de errado, sequer!

-Demetri. – Alec sibilou.

A mão de Demetri no meu braço se afrouxou e eu o puxei, começando a correr logo em seguida.

-Eu sinto muito por isso. –Alec estava correndo comigo.

-Ele não gosta de mim, certo?

-Ele gosta. Esse é o problema. Bem... Na verdade não gosta. É mais um "desejo".

-Uuuurgh. – estremeci. Não conseguia me imaginar embolada com Demetri. Ainda mais porque eu era virgem. Não que Seth não tenha tentado me levar para cama, porque tentou. Mas eu nova como ainda era corria o risco de mordê-lo. E aí, _Hasta__ la vista_ Seth.

-O quê? – Alec me encarou, curioso.

-Ele é que tire o cavalinho da chuva – respondi.

Alec riu.

-Ele não vai gostar disso.

-Não me importo – fiz um meio sorriso e o olhei de rabo de olho.

-Eu também não – ele concordou.

Depois disso corremos mais um pouco, ambos calados.

-Volturi? – tive que chamar depois de algum tempo.

-Sim, Steiner? – ele responde amigavelmente.

-Estamos indo para onde?

-Não faço ideia.

_**N/a:**_ _Olá pessoas e seres que estão lendo isso! :D E aí, povo? Tudo na boa? :D Estava com saudades já o.o E sim, eu seeeeeeei que a culpa é mesmo minha que demorei para postar o.o Desculpem! E espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!_

_**Sofia Bitch :D : **Ta aqui amor o.o Chegou o.o Demorou só um pouquinho o.o Te amo xD 3_

_**DW**: Pois é! xD Eu me empolguei quando fui reescrever, e acho que ficou bastaaaaante diferente. Mas eu prefiro assim. E você? Também espero que não suma outra vez! xD Beijos! _

_**Hino**: Aaaaaaah, que bom que você gostou! xD Fico feliz quando recebo seus reviews, são engraçados xD Adoro quando conta suas reações haha xD Beijinhos! :)_

_**Cacap**: Obrigada, obrigada mesmo! :)_

_**Lina**: Sorry :/ Agora já está! :)_

_**CamiEvansPotter**: Vou responder todos aqui em um só, tá? xD Fico mesmo feli que tenha escolhido a minha para ler como a primeira do Crepúsculo! :D Meu Deeeeeeeeeeeeeus, você gosta mesmo do Alec, como eu! xD Tanto em comum, amiga! xD Aaaah, gostou do dom? Eu achei demais! xD Eeee o Seth não sofreu! :D Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii, bandida! Pensamentos Perversos, é? hahaha xD Entãããão, ainda não sei quando ela volta xD Obrigada pelos reviews, querida :) Beijos! ;_

_É só! :D_

**_13-O3-2O12_**


	10. Chapter 10

-Estamos em...? –olhei para ele, confusa.

-Algum lugar próximo ao Alaska.

-Uau. Longe.

-De onde? –ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Boa pergunta! – eu ri. Às vezes me esquecia de que não havia "longe" porque não havia um lugar para onde voltar.

Ele sorriu.

-Quer caçar?

-Se lembra das condições?

-Nem que eu quisesse eu poderia esquecer. – ele revirou os olhos. Era a forma dele dizer que eu estava exagerando ao lembra-lo de quinze em quinze minutos que só matávamos os maus.

-Desculpa.

Ele revirou os olhos outra vez.

-Adoro seu bom humor, Volturi.

-E eu as suas piadas, Cullen.

-Steiner!

-Steiner – ele bufou –Estou com sede!

-Parece uma criança, só sabe reclamar e reclamar – revirei os olhos.

-Mas eu estou mesmo!

-Tá bem... – eu suspirei e rasguei o vestido nas beiradas. Quando me virei para Alec, ele arremessou um monte de lama em mim.

-Para parecer mais real. –Ele disse, com um sorriso sarcástico. Mentiroso!

-Mais tarde vai me pagar por isso – rosnei, espalhando o barro. Também baguncei o cabelo.

-Rápido! –ele estava mesmo com sede...

-Um minuto – sussurrei, abrindo a mente para ler a dos outros. Pouco tempo depois eu sentia se aproximar um assassino. Era o típico psicopata que podia se relacionar com todos. Nunca era descoberto pelas coisas horríveis que fazia.

-Agora! – sussurrou ele, passando a língua pelos dentes.

Eu saí do meio das árvores, vagueando pela beira da estrada. Andava meio que tombando, como se fosse difícil manter o equilíbrio.

O rapaz do carro estava bem perto e parou, quando fingi desmaiar. Ele não estava interessado em me ajudar. Os propósitos dele não chegavam nem perto de nobres.

Ele parou com pensamentos sujos, perversos e asquerosos enquanto se ajoelhava ao meu lado. O cheiro do sangue pulsando me enlouquecia. O batimento continuo fazia com que o veneno se acumulasse na minha boca.

Eu abri os olhos rapidamente quando ouvi um estrondo. Alec já havia se atirado sobre ele e arrastado-o para o meio das árvores. Em menos de meio segundo eu estava ao lado dele.

Mordi o pulso com a atenção dividida. O sangue me extasiava. E melhor do que isso era observar Alec sugar o pescoço com tanta classe. Ele era lindo, vamos admitir. E fazia tudo de maneira espetacular.

O olhar dele se encontrou ao meu e eu senti um arrepio perpassar minha espinha, mas não deixei de sugar. O olhar dele era divertido, mas assim como eu, nem por um segundo abandonou o que estava fazendo.

-Oh... Acabou! – rosnei, quando continuei sugando e nada mais saia.

Ele passou uma das mãos pela boca, limpando-a.

-Há outro no carro. –ele sorriu.

-Não há... –levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não o ouviu porque estava dormindo. Mas eu sou mais velho, tenho sentidos mais apurados. Há outro no carro.

Eu senti uma pontada de despeito. Não gostava que fossem melhor do que eu e Alec provava constantemente que era.

-Vamos para lá então... –Eu corri.

E outra vez parecia uma competição. Ele correu também e entramos no carro como se nossa vida dependesse disso. Quem chegasse primeiro teria mais.

-x-

-Para onde vamos agora? –eu perguntei.

-Que tal... Hum... Seattle?

-Quanta sutileza – eu revirei os olhos.

-Nunca mais vai para lá? – ele revirou os olhos –Entre agora e depois, prefiro agora.

-Você só quer me levar para perto de Seth. –Era verdade. Ele queria ver o circo pegar fogo. E talvez atacar alguns lobisomens.

-Eu tenho cara de quem faria isso? – ele perguntou ofendido. Eu não saberia dizer se estava mentindo ou não. Se estivesse, era mesmo um bom ator!

-Bem... Na verdade tem sim.

Ele riu. O som era doce e leve com todo aquele encantamento que os vampiros têm.

-Você está certa. Vamos mesmo assim? Já é hora de tirar satisfações, não é? Você foi trocada por uma humana. –ele cuspiu a última palavra, como se fosse uma ofensa.

-Eu sei – respondi – Mas qual o problema com ela ser humana?

-Ela não é forte, bonita, inteligente ou rápida como você. Pode ser boa para a espécie dela, eu não sei. Mas comparada a nossa, ela não é absolutamente _nada_.

Ele tinha um sorriso divertido e também irônico. Estava dizendo isso para que eu fizesse exatamente o que ele queria.

... E estava funcionando. Meu ego estava gravemente ferido.

-Alec.

-Sim?

-Vamos para Forks.

-x-

-Alec, não! Isso é... Brutal demais.

-Viemos para provocar ou para tomar um chá com eles? – ele revirou os olhos. – Tem de haver impacto.

-Isso é sentença de morte, não impacto!

Ele riu e jogou o corpo de um urso em algum lugar por onde o cheio dos lobos fosse forte. Não me incomodava o urso... Mas sim o que Alec tinha feito com ele. Estava irreconhecível. Parecia só um monte de sangue... E tripas.

-Eles não podem nos matar. Já viu quem somos e o que podemos fazer? –A ironia preenchia cada nota da voz dele – E ao menos não fiz isso com um humano.

-Porque eu não deixei – revirei os olhos.

-Detalhes. Vamos?

Eu acenei com a cabeça e corremos para La Push. Alec fazia questão de encostar-se às folhas quando passava para deixar nosso cheiro bem marcado.

Os lobos iriam enlouquecer. Disso eu tinha absoluta certeza.

-x-

**_-Seth-_**

_Qual o problema? - _Eu perguntei após assumir a forma de lobo.

_Hum... Vampiros. - _Respondeu Quill. Ele estava cuidadoso demais.

_O de sempre então. - _Disse eu.

_Na verdade..._ –corrigiu Sam – _Não o de sempre. Dessa vez é mais complicado._

_Por que?_

Antes que alguém me respondesse eu pude ver o que Sam via.

Angelina e Alec corriam pela floresta. Pela _nossa_ floresta. Alguns metros atrás estava um animal que fez meu estomago revirar. Eu não consegui distinguir e nem sabia se queria.

Mas o que me chamou a atenção de imediato foi que ambos tinham olhos vermelhos. E que Sam avançava na direção deles de maneira hostil.

_Ela não vai te machucar se você não a atacar_. – eu garanti depois de engolir em seco.

Mas ele avançou... Então Angelina arrancou o tronco de uma árvore e a arremessou na direção de Sam. O estrago teria sido feio se ele não tivesse desviado.

Em menos de um minuto, todos rumavam para onde os dois vampiros e Sam estavam.

_**Reviews:**_

_**Sofia: **Oi gata! Então... Eu demorei, né? o.o Foi mal. Fico mesmo feliz que você leia! Beijos. Eu também te amo :D _

_**DW**: Oi :) Desculpa, não tive tempo de postar... Mas estou dando um jeito já! ;) Hum... Demetri na história, foi bom? Ele ainda vai aparecer mais, prepare-se! xD Beijocas! _

_**Cami:** Olá "gordinha" xD Ai, adorei isso! Ah, também fico triste pelo Emm :/ Beijões!_

_**Na Cullen:** Oi, gatinha! :D Ai, ficotão feliz que essa versão esteja melhor! Ainda bem que está gostando! Beijos!_

_**Hino**: Gosto da relação deles também xD Acho descontraída, sei lá xD Ai, quando coloquei Steiner foi exatamente com essa intenção! Que bom que gostou! Fiquei felicíssima! É, elá já copiou xD Ah, alguém que não me massacra pela demora! Ainda bem! hahaha xD Beijos, gatinha ;)_


End file.
